


Well It's happened again

by suzannahbee123



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Giles and Whistler meet in a dream and discuss their Vampire hunting charges.





	Well It's happened again

Giles was in a pub that he used to frequent in his youth in Oxford. Odd, last he heard it had been knocked down and turned into flats about 10 years ago.  
Sitting at the bar he ordered a double of Tullamore Dew, his favourite whiskey. Seemed like the thing to do.  
A grizzled looking man who was maybe 10 years older than him sat next to him.  
“Ya know, I ain’t been back to this place since I was in my twenties. Thought they had closed it down on account of the meth lab in the back.”  
“Meth lab? Good Lord. I thought it was flats?”  
“Making flats way out in the sticks? And where’d you find that accent? How’d you end up here British?”  
Giles looked around. Now that he thought about it, this pub was looking rather fuzzy around the edges.  
“And where do you think we are then?”  
“Dive bar, except…hey, your eyes not able to focus either?”  
“Ah. No. Well, this is odd. My name is Rupert Giles by the way.”  
“Huh. I’m Whistler. Say, you know a cute blonde chick that beats up vampires and kills them with sticks?”Understanding dawned. “Ah, would you know an intimidating man who wears bullet proof vests to fight the dead?”  
“That’s Blade alright.”  
“Yes Buffy did mention a strange dream she had. I didn’t think too much of it I have to say. She gets odd dreams frequently.”  
“Yeah well I should have thought about. Blade don’t dream and when he does he ain’t in the habit of talkin’ about it.”  
“So, may I ask, how did you end up being associated with someone like Blade? A male vampire Slayer? I must admit, I’ve never heard of such a thing.”   
“A what? Blade I found as a boy. His mom had been murdered by one when she was still pregnant with him. He got all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Except the blood drinking, he tries to suppress that though.”   
“He drinks blood? Well…”   
“Hey! Ain’t none of us perfect! That’s why he wants to kill them! Vampires are scum and he won’t rest until they all are dead.”   
“Yes I quite understand. Buffy was Chosen to fight vampires. Was given the strength and skill to hunt and kill them. She also fell in love with a vampire once but I try not to think about that.”   
“What?! With a vampire?! Giles, your world is crazy and coming from me that’s sayin’ somethin’” Whistler got up and made his way around the bar to get the bottle of whiskey, from Giles point of view he walked through it in some places.   
When Whistler had sat back down he topped up both their glasses.   
“So, why do you think that your vampires need silver to be killed and mine require wood? I find it rather fascinating.”   
Whistler laughed uproariously, “Do I look like a theorist to you? How the hell should I know? We don’t need to know that why, we just need to know the how so our charges can do their goddamn job.”   
“Yes I suppose you’re right. Well, I have to say, I have very much enjoyed meeting you Whistler. I would love to stay but I believe this is coming to an end.” Looking around, Whistler smiled, “Yep, I think you’re right Giles.” Raising their glasses, they downed the whiskey at the same time.   
“Say hi to that Buffy o'yours for me and Blade would you? She sounds like a hell of a fighter.”   
“Oh she is most certainly that. And send our regards to Blade yes? Buffy was…quite taken with him.”   
“Hmmm, not too surprising seeing as she apparently has a thing for vamps.”   
“Goodbye Whistler.”   
“See you around Giles.”   
Whistler snapped awake, “Huh. I gotta quit drinking. And smoking. Ah hell, we all gotta die sometime anyway. Blade! I just had one of those crazy dreams!” 

Giles woke up and saw he had fallen asleep in the sofa at Buffys. “Hey Giles! You okay?”   
“Yes Buffy. Well it happened again. I just met the man that raised Blade in my dream.”   
“Oh! Cool! Well, anyway. C'mon, vampires to kill, Slayers to train remember?”   
“Yes Buffy. I’m coming, make sure to bring the Scythe.”


End file.
